The Never Ending Cup of Coffee
by Moon-Goddess-144
Summary: yet another peice of fluff i have created. this is the sequal to The Coffee Saga. and unlike that story i see a long future for this one
1. After the Honeymoon

The Never ending cup of Coffee

Chapter 1: After the honeymoon

Rating: maybe pg to pg-13 for all 

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned any portion of Gilmore Girls I would be posting a fan fiction. Come on people think. 

Notes: I'm Backkkk. Hello and welcome to the sequel of THE COFFEE SAGA. A story many of you thought would never end. But this just goes to prove that it didn't actually end, you just thought it did. Now due to the presence of School [the halls of torture] and all of the homework [torture device] I most likely will only be able to post very rarely and if I do post, I hope it is worth reading. I would like to also mention that this takes place about six months later, after the wedding and the honeymoon. So this is about two years after they got back from their backpacking trip in Europe. If you didn't read the first part to this giant story I am concocting then I will give you a brief run down of what has happened, Those of you who read the previous story can just skip ahead. Luke and Lorelai together got engaged then married Rory and Jess moved in together. See brief run down for a full account just read the other story. I think that just about covers it. Let's start the festivities.

________________________________________________________________________

We find Lorelai on the floor of the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. [I know what a pretty picture but it had to be done] She sat back waiting for the noxiousness to subside. Ever since returning from Hawaii after her and Luke's honeymoon ended she had been getting sick a lot. Luke just thought it was some bug she had picked up, but Lorelai knew better. She wasn't positive but she didn't want to freak Luke out until she was sure. Rory was back at school studying hard, with a nice ring on her finger. Jess, from what Rory had told her, had purposed while she and Luke were in Hawaii. 

Another wave of noxiousness swept over her and she moved quickly to the toilet again. Once all of it subsided she got up from the floor and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She studied her refection for any changes that might have come into being in the past year or two. She didn't see any real changes, except for something she couldn't quiet put her finger on, then it hit her. Whirling around quickly, trying to hide from what she already knew to be the truth, simply how she had been acting the past couple of weeks told the truth to anybody willing to look. 

She moved quickly out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, that she knew was empty. Luke had gone to open the diner earlier. She climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers. She closed her eyes even though she knew she wouldn't be able to return to sleep, because Luke's sleeping habits were starting to rub off onto her. When he got up at that ungodly hour of 5:45 he woke her by kissing her before he slipped out the door. 

Lorelai was going to need a cup of coffee before too long. Then she had to make a stop at a drugstore away from the prying eyes of the Stars Hallow citizens. She didn't want any gossip started before she knew the truth. 

Finally dragging herself out of bed she got dressed and fixed her hair so it didn't look as if she had instantaneously gotten out of bed. She glanced at the clock on the beside the bed, it read 6:30. " God why does he have to get up so early." she complained to the empty house, " And why am I talking to myself?" 

She walked down the stairs and into the living room and looked around. The house had really changed since the time she and Luke had moved in together. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen looking for something, but she wasn't exactly sure what. The kitchen looked more used than it had before Luke had become a permanent fixture in the household. There was actually food in the cabinets. She looked around knowing that many things were happening, many things had changed. 

Her stomach growled, " Need food, and Coffee." she said to herself. 

She walked back to the front door and grabbed her keys on her way out the door. Something kept weighing on her mind, that one little thing she had yet to know the truth about. Before she stated how she felt about it she wanted to know if it was what she thought it was. She walked down the street to the diner for her coffee fix and to see her loving husband. She just loved that word, husband, the way it rolled off her tongue and the way it felt so right. Plus the way his tongue felt in her mouth was so right. Dirty. 

She opened the door to the diner and headed behind the counter towards the coffee maker. She sidestepped Luke but kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed a cup and filled it up. Then she leaned on the counter and started to down her coffee. 

Luke finished with taking the order he walked kissed Lorelai on the temple, "Feeling any better this morning?" he asked.

" Not at all." She replied kissing him on the lips. 

"Sorry, but I see that it hasn't put a damper on your coffee intake." He said teasingly. 

"Nope." she replied taking another large gulp of her coffee. 

"Don't you think you should go to the doctor, and just get a check up?" he asked concerned. 

" Maybe. But it might just be like the flu that you suggested." she said to try and ease his concern for her. 

"Maybe." Luke replied still concerned for her.

Luke knew something was up but he knew Lorelai was keeping something from him but he better than to push he subject. She must have her reasons for keeping it from him. But he was her husband and he had a right to know. He loved her, he was just concerned for her. " Hang on a second, got to take another order." He said before kissing her again and taking off to get the order. 

Lorelai turned around and propped herself up on her elbows to finish off the cup of coffee. She watched Luke take the order and thought about how he might react when she told him. She smiled at the thought. Then she knew she had to find out the truth whether or not she should even be thinking about this, she just had to know. 

Luke returned after taking the order and putting it into the kitchen. He moved next to her and propped up in the same position she was. " What are you going to do today?" he asked. 

"Not completely sure, but I need to stop by the drugstore." She replied letting him believe that she was going after girlie products, that she knew he didn't want to have any part of. 

" Oh." He said in a tone that let her know he fell for what she had implied. 

Lorelai finished off her cup off coffee then turned around to grab another cup of coffee to go. After grabbing her coffee and turning back around she came face to face with Luke who had turned to meet her. They stood there looking at each other. He kissed her, " Are you sure your going to be okay?" He asked afterwards kissing her again. 

" Yeah, I am pretty sure that I'll be fine. I want to talk after I get back, later this afternoon." She replied hesitantly. 

Luke looked at her skeptically, what could she want to talk about. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay." he said, " Are you going to get going now?" he asked still pondering over what she had just said.

"Yeah, I think I ought to take care of that before I do anything else today." She replied kissing him again quickly before heading out the door towards the house, so she could get her car.

Once she had gotten her jeep, she was off to a Hartford drugstore. She kept turning things over in her head on the way. She and Luke had been married for approximately three months, more like two and a half. They had only been dating a year before he popped the question, and they had known each other for around fifteen years previous. Yet with all she knew about Luke and his strange habits, she still wasn't sure how he would react, if it were true. 

After quickly going into the drugstore, picking up the needed item, and getting back out she headed for the house. She had to know, she just had to end her the questions that kept turning over and over in her mind. She had to either silence them or give them validation. 

Once Lorelai got home she went to the bathroom quickly. She followed the directions to a T. She waited, pacing the upstairs hall. When the timer dinged she tore for the stick lying on the counter top. She looked at it wanting it to reveal all the secrets it held. It read Positive. Lorelai was pregnant.

________________________________________________________________________Ha ha. There I finished the first chapter of the sequel. I know you guys figured out what I was eluding to from the beginning. I am thinking this story will be a way for me to use up all the ideas I had for the last one that I didn't get to use. So this is going to get insane. *Big Smiles* alright I would like reviews. *gets on knees to beg* don't make me beg. Okay Please please please review this hideous monster I am creating. 


	2. Pregnat

The Never Ending Cup of Coffee

Chapter 2: Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own it, even though I would like to.

Rating: Ummm….whole story is pg to pg-13

Notes: I am glad I got this started. Now I will make this chapter just as bad as the last. I make these as long as I can. I just hope I got this off to a good start. Drum roll please. Let The Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

Lorelai looked at the little stick she held in her hand. She was pregnant. She thought she was but just getting proof that she was still stunned her. She dropped the stick in the trash can and washed her hands. She went to the kitchen still in a daze. As she started to sit down at the kitchen table she heard somebody knock on the front door. Lorelai went to see who it was. She opened the door to an excited looking Sookie. "You will never believe what I just heard." Sookie said as soon as she was in the house. 

"What?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly. 

"Honey what's the matter?" Sookie asked seeing Lorelai's dazed look. 

Suddenly perking up, Lorelai replied, "Nothing, I'm fine." as she shook her head still trying to make it all seem real.

"No your not I know something is up. What is it?" Sookie said knowing full and well Lorelai was hiding something, purely from the way she was acting. 

She hesitated a moment, not sure if she should tell Sookie before she told Luke. "Umm…well you see. I…. Think, well, I am pretty sure that….I'm pregnant." she said. Still finding this all a little surreal.

Sookie looked stunned. She had been expecting something like… well not like this. This was huge, gigantic, wait… " Does Luke know?" Sookie asked.

"Not yet, I just found out for sure before you got here. Even a pregnancy test isn't a hundred percent sure, but I have been having morning sickness. So that is a pretty good sign. I am a little scared to tell Luke. How do you think he will react?" said a very emotionally weirded out Lorelai.

"Wow. Well I think you need to tell him now. And I can't tell you how he is going to react, I don't know. But I am sure he will be thrilled." Said Sookie who was still trying to absorb what Lorelai had just said. 

"Okay. I'm going to tell him now. I have to tell him before I explode." Lorelai said as she got up from the chair and started for the door. 

"Alright I'll go with you." Sookie said, " This is so exciting." 

Lorelai was trying to decide exactly how she was going to tell him. In private or in front of the whole diner. Sookie walked along a short distance behind Lorelai still turning this new information over in her mind. Luke and Lorelai were going to have a baby. Luke was going to be a dad. Sookie smiled, she would pay to see that. 

Lorelai walked into the diner and started to make a repeat performance of this morning. Grabbing her cup of coffee she went to sit on a stool. Sookie had entered the diner but decided to set at a table near the counter so she could hear everything, but not be right there so she could give them a little privacy. 

Luke had seen Lorelai enter so he quickly finished up with the customers he was waiting on. He walked over and sat down next to her. She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. " I need to tell you something." Lorelai said solemnly.

"Shoot." Luke said, wondering what it was.

Lorelai looked him in the eyes and said, only loud enough for him to hear, "I'm pregnant." 

He looked at her. That was not what he was expecting. His brain was working overtime, when his mouth finally decided to kick in, " You're what." he asked in shock.

"Pregnant." she replied calmly.

"When did you find out, and how did you." he asked, starting a series of question and answer.

"Just a little while ago, but the throwing up is most likely morning sickness, not some flu. I took a pregnancy test because I thought I could have been, and TA Da, I am pretty sure I am." She replied still keeping her voice at a whisper.

"You should probably go to the doctor's just to make sure." Luke said in an almost calm demeanor.

"I know." Lorelai replied. 

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He asked still finding this all as surreal as Lorelai had. 

"Yup." She replied taking a sip of her coffee.

________________________________________________________________________

There is chapter two. I will try to think up something for chapter three. In the mean time please review. I might throw in a little Jess and Rory, but for the time being I am keeping it strictly Luke and Lorelai. Okay review review review. 


	3. author's notes

I am alive, really I am. I just haven't had a chance to write that much, although at this very moment I am trying to think of something to write. Per requests of several people I am trying to make this chapter longer. Hence the lack of chapter. It is really coming though. I should have it done in a week or two, don't hold your breath. I am working on chapter three I swear I am. It is coming as soon as I make it long enough. OH and one last thing SCHOOL SUCKS. Thanks for listening to me so now I will just continue working on chapter three and leave you guessing and guessing and guessing…………………

Moon


	4. Telling everybody else

The Never Ending cup of coffee

Chapter 3: telling everybody else 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, even though I sure would like to.

Rating: pg-13 throughout the story, just to be on the safe side, more like pg but I want to have that lei weigh.

Notes: Okay people, thank you for all the responses I got from the last story I wrote. I would like to point out that I know I can't spell, and, I would also like to thank the gracious person that pointed that obvious fact out. THANK YOU. I would like to tell everybody that this story might last a while so hold on for the ride. I would like to point out that Luke is excited about becoming a father, he was just stunned and still thinking level-headedly about things. *snicker* The full gravity of the situation will hit him, then that will leave you rolling. I hope people like this…. Umm… lets see, ummmm school sucks so Let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

That Night.

They sat together on the couch, Lorelai sitting between Luke's legs and with her back against her chest. His hands held her around the waist, her hands were over his. They lay there comfortably together, yet again the television was on to one of Lorelai's favorite channels. The remote lay on the coffee table, unattended by either. "I'm hungry." Lorelai said.

"I would have never guessed with the way your stomach is carrying on. I should have figured since your feeding two you would never stop eating." Luke replied jokingly. 

"I know, I know, I have heard you bash my eating habits forever, and I probably will for the rest of my life and after life." she said, shifting her positions. 

Luke held her there, not letting her move an inch. "Your not going anywhere." Luke said.

He kissed her neck, she leaned back against him, loving being there with him. "I can't believe that we are going to have a baby." Lorelai said. 

" I know what you mean, but it was inevitable. You know you have to tell everybody else soon before you start to show." He replied. 

" I know, I know. I will tell Rory when she gets home from school. Then, since she has to still go to Friday night dinners I might as well go with her to break the great news." she replied logically, " But right now we are hungry and I am going to feed us." she said pulling away from him and walking to the kitchen. 

Luke sighed but got up and followed her into the kitchen. He walked over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, " I'll make you something. What do you want?" he asked starting around the kitchen.

" Ummm.." Lorelai said as she sat down at the table. She looked down at her stomach and said, " What do you want? I don't want to have to decide by myself." 

Luke turned around to look at her. He gave her a funny look then asked, " Do want a cheeseburger, fish sticks, or something healthy for a change?"

Lorelai looked deep in thought for a moment or two, then she looked back down at her stomach and said, " Baby, do you want healthy food? Which mommy thinks will be bad, or do you want a good cheeseburger? Which mommy says is a very good thing, but it is all up to you." at the mention of a cheeseburger her stomach growled rather loudly. 

Luke shook his head knowing that Lorelai was going to request a cheeseburger. As he started to pull out a frying pan. She noticed his move for the pan and again looking at her stomach she said, " Daddy became psychic. He can read our minds now." 

She looked up at Luke who stood there with one hand on the frying pan he had just placed on the stove, and in the other he held a spatula. "Lorelai, you are going to make our child a psychopath before it is born. Stop." he told her in an exaggerated manner. 

She looked stunned as her mouth fell open in mock shock. She returned her gaze to her stomach " Daddy thinks I am going to make you insane. We can't let that happen so I will try to make sense when talking to you. Okay?" her stomach growled, " You agree and your hungry," she returned her gaze back to Luke, " We're hungry get on the burger." she finished looking at him pointedly. 

He took his hand off of the frying pan and held up his hands in surrender, " Okay, Okay. I am on it, hold your horses you two." he told her turning to make the food.

"Two? I haven't been here to request my order." Rory said from the hall behind them.

Lorelai whirled around and looked at Rory as if she were a deer caught in a headlight. Luke had also turned to look at who had spoken. Each looked guilty of something which neither appeared to be saying. Rory looked speculatively at her mom and step-dad. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What is going on?" 

Lorelai looked at Luke questioningly. As if to ask whether or not to tell Rory. Luke just nodded telling her silently that she had to sooner or later and better sooner than later. "Umm…. Sweetheart. I really don't know how to tell you this," she looked at Luke for support he came over to sit next to her at the table and held her hands, "Ummm…. I'm pregnant." she finished with a small smile. 

Rory looked at her in shock. She had been bracing herself for some horrible news, but she was going to have a little brother or sister. Slowly a smile broke across her face. She rushed over to hug her mother. " I am so happy for you guys." 

Lorelai's smile grew, now that she had told her daughter a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders, one that she didn't know was there. Luke also looked happier. 

"Your okay with this?" Lorelai asked. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? This is great. I am going to be a big sister." Rory said in a happy mood. 

Lorelai felt relief to say the least. Then looking at Luke she said, " We're hungry. Burger. Chop Chop." 

He sighed as he got up and went back to the stove to fix the cheeseburger. 

****

The next day

Luke had just gotten up as Lorelai stirred. She could swear she was acquiring his sleeping habits. She rolled over to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up. He looked at her after hearing her yawn rather loudly. "Morning." he said as he got up and retreated into the bathroom. 

Lorelai rolled over again so she could try to resume sleep. After several fruitless attempts her nauseous ness got to her. She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where she flung up the toilet seat. On her way there she had nearly plowed Luke down. After finishing she sat back on the floor and tried to relax. Slowly Luke peered into the room, finding that she was finished he opened the door to get her a wet washcloth. 

She took it obligingly. She rinsed off her face and wiped her mouth. Putting the cloth on the edge of the bathtub she held out both of her hands. Luke took them and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and hugged her. After a few seconds she pulled out of his grasp and made her way to the sink. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. Once Lorelai had finished brushing her teeth she turned quickly and kissed Luke with an intense passion. She pressed him against the wall pinning him there. There passion quickly escalated to the point where Luke was thinking of taking the day off just to be with his wife.

They stood there several moments longer locked such a passionate embrace that they barely heard the doorbell. Beneath Lorelai, Luke groaned at the intrusion. Very, very reluctantly they pulled apart and straightened their clothing.

Luke headed to the door grabbing his big black bathrobe in route. Lorelai sighed and followed. Grabbing her pink fluffy robe with bright green smiley faces on it. She pulled it on then headed down the stairs to find none other than her mother standing the foyer…………

________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know that wasn't much of a chapter, and that wasn't much of an ending. But I am swamped with evil school and everything else, I am losing all of my time to the mountain of homework the torturers give me. I promise I will get the next chapter out in about a week, if I don't you can all flame me. Okay I am done with that how'd you like it tell me, I need input. *pssst* I would like to remind you that I know I can't spell. 


End file.
